


Unforeseen Comfort

by Peachuzoid



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: twd_kinkmeme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuzoid/pseuds/Peachuzoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Rick's leadership in full swing and Lori's pregnancy escalating, Lori finds comfort where she least expects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site. Definitely a bit different but I like it. So hopefully I did everything right! :)

There was an obvious tension between Rick and Lori, and it didn’t take much to notice. Things never seemed right between the two ever since Rick made his return from the “dead” at the quarry. There seemed to be a gap, an unsettling distance between the married couple, and it was taking a toll on both of them. Though it was never fully said outright that Lori was pregnant, she expressed the signs and symptoms—not to mention the whispers among the group members, the unrelenting gossip when no one had anything better to do. Stress was hitting Rick full force as Lori suffered with morning sickness. He paid no mind to her though. His brain was trained on finding a secure location to hunker down for the winter, to support the group, to lead them. 

Daryl noticed right offhand that Rick wasn’t giving Lori the support she truly needed. He knew nothing about pregnancy or really how to technically help a woman who was indeed pregnant. But he knew Lori needed someone. After all, the group was still half way pulled apart since the little speech Rick failed to mention soon after the visit to the CDC, after the herd of walkers blew through the farm and forced them to flee. It hadn’t been long since then and people were still frightened for what was to become of their lives now—would they be safe? What about food, shelter? There wasn’t much to go by anymore.

So here they were, holed up in an old rundown house with tainted windows and creaky floorboards, layers of dust on everything that was left abandoned. The plan wasn’t to stay long but to provide shelter through the night and the next day as everyone split up and proceeded on with their tasks. Everyone had just settled down to eat a little something, this time being canned beans. There was hardly enough to go around with everyone that was present and it seemed as though nobody was up for conversation. Rick maintained his distance from the group as he usually stood outside, otherwise in the far corner of the room. Nobody met eyes with him, nobody dared test his patience. He would come back down eventually, he just needed his time.

Everyone began to head out as Lori stayed put. She still sat on the old dusty floor with her back propped up against the wall, her head rested in her hands with her knees pulled to her chest. Her dark brunette hair hung down over her hands further burying her face from anyone who could catch a glimpse of her before leaving the house. She was distraught. She was a mess. She felt nauseated half of the time. She felt alone.

Daryl knew it wasn’t his place to ever say anything to Rick about his treatment towards Lori. It wasn’t his place to solve their marital problems. Even if it was, what was he suppose to say? There was a small part of him that wanted to reach out to Lori and help her but he didn’t know what to do. She was a woman and women needed comforting. Daryl didn’t have the first clue what that really meant or how to go about it. But he at least knew one way he could help.

“Here,” he bent down to her level on the floor and offered his helping of food. He hadn’t touched it and quite frankly, he never planned on eating it anyway. He had this planned out in the back of his mind. 

Lori brushed her hair back and out of her face as she looked over at him before switching her gaze to his outstretched hand with the food. She forced a weak smile before she let out a half choked laugh, “What? So I can throw it up? Better that you keep it. You need to eat.”

He ignored any remark said about him, “Better to throw this up than stomach acid or dry heave.” Daryl set the bowl down next to her. He realized then that his words painted quite the picture and hoped that didn’t set her stomach off. 

Lori stared back at Daryl for a moment before glancing down at the bowl that now resided beside her. Daryl rose back on his feet as Lori searched for the words to say.

“Thank you,” Lori looked back up at him, a genuine smile now apparent on her face. She appreciated his concern and she wanted to make sure she could at least thank him for it.

Daryl only returned a slight nod before he left, his crossbow strapped across his back. He wasn’t a man of many words but his actions spoke for him. That was enough to get his point across and show that he was there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time winter hit, they were holed up in an entirely different house. It wasn’t quite as tarnished and abandoned as the last couple houses that they managed to drift through. It had a fireplace that they were able to utilize, lighting their own fires to keep warm in the house. There were a few odds and ends, different bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, and the works. The house was sturdy enough to keep the wind and snow out, but the cold still managed to slip through any little crack or crevasse from the windows and doors. Though it was still rather chilly inside the house, it beat having to be stuck outdoors through it all. 

Everyone had headed for bed just minutes before as Lori once again sat alone. Carol had provided her with some company for a short while before she decided to turn into bed as well. Lori remained stationary in front of the fireplace to try and stay warm as the snow fell in large flakes just outside the windows. She wasn’t getting as sick as she used to in the earlier stages of her pregnancy and she was starting to show a little bump. Sometimes it didn’t feel real to her, yet here she was in the middle of winter during the apocalypse, pregnant.

Rick still hadn’t come around. He treated Lori like she was an old friend, like they were neighbors that grew up and went to school together. He barely acknowledged her no matter how hard she tried to give subtle little hints of small talk. Daryl could see the pained expression painted on Lori’s face every time she tried, and with each time she tried a little harder. Nothing broke through to Rick. In fact, even Carl had begun to turn to his dad more. Carl was beginning to give her the same treatment. 

So once again, Daryl found himself alone with Lori. He managed to swipe a spare blanket from one of the rooms earlier as he approached her with the warm comforter folded over his arm. Lori was already aware of his presence as he made sure to walk a little heavier than normal, not wanting to give her a heart attack by sneaking up on her. She gave him a faint smile before she turned back to staring at the crackling fire in front of her. 

“Why don’tcha move the couch over? Be a lot more comfortable than the cold hard floor,” Daryl questioned. He unraveled the blanket without another word and draped it over her back, covering her shoulders. 

Lori immediately grasped onto the blanket and pulled it tighter around her tiny frame. Once she heard the legs of the couch scooting across the worn floor, she got on her feet and stared at Daryl. “Don’t move that—let me help.”

“No way. You don’t need to be liftin’ on nothing. Just stay put.” Daryl worked the couch over towards the fireplace and lined it up perfectly, about six feet away. Once he was satisfied, he gave Lori one last glance with a slight smirk and nod before he turned on his heels to leave.

“Daryl.” Lori called out his name before she could even stop herself. She knew he wasn’t one for talking but she needed him. She needed someone, and Daryl seemed to be the only one who was really paying any mind to her besides Carol and Hershel. He was taking care of her since Rick was failing too. The more she let her mind wander, the more her eyes watered with tears that threatened to escape. She wanted to blame it on her hormones.

Luckily, Daryl had heard her and he stopped in his tracks. He turned to face her again just as she was trying to wipe at her eyes to hide her tears. 

“…Please stay?” Lori whispered, pulling the blanket even tighter around herself. 

Daryl scratched the back of his neck before he hesitantly walked back over to her. She sat down on the couch and Daryl joined her. She offered to share the blanket but he declined. 

They sat there in silence for a good few minutes just staring at the fire and keeping each other company with their presence. But Lori’s mind began to race once again and she couldn’t help but cry. She couldn’t control the tears as they flowed down her cheeks and she felt like shit even more so for breaking down in front of Daryl. When Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting little squeeze, she was shocked. Not because she didn’t think he had it in him but because he always seemed so shut off from everyone. 

“I miss how things used to be, before all this. Even then things weren’t that great. Rick and I were almost on the verge of getting a divorce… and then he got shot on the job and I never thought he’d wake up from his coma,” Lori’s voice cracked as she wiped away more tears. “I love him so much… But when Shane told me he was—that he was dead—I felt like I died with him. And I wanted to feel something, anything. I had become so numb after that. I was trying to keep everything together for Carl. Shane helped us through it. Shane…” She paused as she shook her head, “He always seemed a little friendly towards me. Of course at the time, I didn’t think much of it. But after everything that happened and the walkers—he pushed for it. I feel guilty for what happened and I regret every minute of it. I hate myself for it. But this baby is Rick’s—it has to be.”

Daryl didn’t say a word. Instead, he listened. They both sat side by side on the couch and stared at the fire while Lori spoke anything and everything that was on her mind. Daryl didn’t know what to say in response anyway, unless he was addressed. He thought that was what she wanted: a shoulder to lean on, someone to just talk to and bounce words off of.

Lori placed her hand on Daryl’s knee, drawing his attention to her hand initially before looking her in the face as she continued. “I want you to know that I am extremely thankful for everything you’ve done. Not only for me, but for Rick, Carl, Carol, and… everyone. I just wish Rick would come around…” 

Daryl nodded, “He will in time. Don’t know when, but he will.” 

“I think he needs someone to lean on too, and all I am is a walking memory of his best friend that he killed,” Lori whispered more to herself than anything. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Daryl replied. Though truth be told, he already was.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t until after winter that they had stumbled across the prison. At the time, it seemed like a complete accident. Daryl went on a hunt with Rick and there it was. It was perfect—large open fields, fencing, guard posts. It was the most stable structure they had even come across since the outbreak.

It was the first night they had finally gotten settled inside the prison. The walkers out in the yard were taken care of and they were safe for the first time in what felt like years. For all they were concerned, it was just them and the walls that surrounded them. 

While everyone claimed their own cell to sleep in, some bunking up with others, Daryl slipped outside for some fresh air. He wasn’t expecting to run into anyone once he rounded the corner. 

Lori gasped, one hand clutching at her heart and the other around her belly as she looked back at the silent hunter. Her startled outburst had even caused Daryl to slightly jump, his hand gripping tighter onto the strap of his crossbow by instinct.

“Jesus Christ, woman. What’re doin’ out here?” Daryl bit the inside of his mouth.

“I’m assuming the same reason you’re out here,” Lori smiled up at him. “Needed some fresh air. It’s a little stuffy inside.” 

Daryl slid the crossbow off his shoulder and propped it up against the stairs, taking a seat next to Lori. Over the long months they had found themselves being the only ones up this late at night, keeping each other company. After all of the so-called late night conversations, Lori no longer needed to ask Daryl to join her. He just did on his own whim.

“Yeah. Not a big fan of sleeping in cages.” Daryl found himself slightly glancing down at his hand before chewing on the side of his thumb. They were completely alone other than the few straggling walkers outside the fence circling about. They could hear the crickets chirping in the distance and see a few firelights even dancing around in the night sky, the stars shining bright from above. 

Lori still knew not to push her luck with Daryl. Even though they’d had quite a few conversations by now, he wasn’t exactly a chatterbox. But she enjoyed his company nonetheless. It made her feel far less alone and she hoped he felt the same way too.

Daryl caught a glimpse of Lori shifting beside him, drawing his attention to her. She was leaning back on her left hand, her back a bit arched with her eyes shut tight and her right hand resting on her swollen belly. “You alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just the baby kicking. I think she forgets to go a little easy on me from time to time. She definitely makes her appearance known.” Lori shifted again, looking a little more at ease. She reached out and grabbed Daryl’s hand causing him to flinch at the sudden action. She provided him with a smile as she placed his hand over her belly while the baby kicked away inside of her. 

Daryl’s face seemed to turn a shade of red as the concerned look he wore vanished. The embarrassment faded too as it was quickly replaced with shock. “Damn, baby’s doing karate in there or something.” He smirked. He had never felt a baby kick before.

“It certainly feels that way.” Lori moved her hand from his as he gently took his hand back. 

“So you’re calling it a girl?” Daryl picked up on her choice of noun. 

Lori nodded, “I figured it’s better than calling her an it.” 

“I suppose so. But what if it’s a boy? Kinda insultin’ if ya ask me,” Daryl joked. 

“I have a feeling she’s a girl. It’s been that way in my family for generations. No one has ever had two boys or two girls,” Lori paused. “Besides, I’ve always wanted a baby girl after I had Carl.”

“Isn’t there some kind of little trick thing you women do with rings or something?...” Daryl raised an eyebrow, glancing over at her. A smile crossed her face.

“That’s just an old wives tale,” Lori explained.

“Well, I obviously don’t know shit about babies and that kind of stuff.”

“I think that’s pretty evident,” Lori laughed as Daryl grinned.

“Alright, alright. So if you’re so set on this baby being a girl, what’s her name?” Daryl stared down at his feet as he kicked at a small rock, his arms rested on his knees. 

“Maybe it’s wrong, but I haven’t given it much thought. I just figured it was something Rick and I would talk about but…” Lori let her voice trail off as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

Daryl understood. Rick still hadn’t really made a connection with Lori since the fallout on the farm. There wasn’t quite as much tension between the married couple as there was, but it was still Lori reaching out to him first. But Daryl had Rick’s back regardless. Rick hadn’t done him wrong. Daryl figured it all had to do with Shane and the fact that Rick was still trying to cope with the fact that he had killed his best friend. Though he couldn’t technically take Shane’s place, he was the closest of any of the others that could fill that void. 

“She’ll be a little ass kicker.” The words escaped Daryl’s mouth without much of a thought. He glimpsed over at Lori to find her staring back at him, a smile slowly spreading. 

“I’m not sure I want my little girl to be an ass kicker, but I guess she won’t have much of a choice.”

“It’s a good thing. She won’t take shit from no one. She’ll grow up killing walkers left and right. You’ll see.”

Lori wiped under her eyes. The thought of her baby growing up in this world suddenly hitting her hard in the gut all over again, a harsh reality she knew she had to face. She choked out a small laugh, “I suppose her uncle Daryl will have to teach her a few moves?” 

Daryl chuckled, “Hell yeah.” Truth be told, he was a little shocked to hear her say ‘Uncle Daryl’. It was an odd sort of feeling. It kind of felt good. 

They let a silence settle between them for a couple minutes before Daryl got back on his feet. He turned around to face Lori and offered her a hand up as she took it. He braced her weight with one hand and pulled her to her feet as she sighed. 

Lori still carried that snub nosed pistol Daryl had given her way back when they were looking for Sophia. It was the gun she always used when she had to take out some walkers. And whether it was because he was looking out for Rick or herself, maybe even both, she was glad. She felt a sense of protection with Daryl around, like his presence alone was enough to put her at ease. She knew she’d never have to worry about being attacked by a stray walker with Daryl around because he’d kill it way before she’d even see it coming. 

Daryl scooped up his crossbow and slung it back over his shoulder. Lori still looked distressed and worn out. He reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze, giving her a faint smile. He climbed the few stairs and opened the door to walk back into the prison, waving her on to go before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is a WIP!


	4. Chapter 4

Things had finally felt like they were beginning to look up for once. The group had managed with the prisoners and Hershel was on the mend. Lori had found crutches for him to use and it was one of the most relieving sights to see that man standing again. 

Rick grasped onto the chain link fence as Lori ran her hand through her hair. The smile they shared didn’t go unnoticed by Daryl. It was one of the first real acknowledgments they had given each other in such a long time. 

It was the next chain of events that had everyone’s blood running cold though. 

Walkers had begun to pile into the prison surrounding the group as Rick took off like a bat out of hell screaming Lori’s name. Daryl following right after him, wishing to hell he could just climb the damn fence and save the time they would waste running to the gate. 

This was what it took to snap Rick out of it, to bring him back to reality. The man had never seemed so desperate and so eager to reach his wife, to pull her into his arms and protect her. Something he should have already been doing way before they found the prison. 

But he just couldn’t pull himself together. 

Lori did what she could to fend off the walkers that were entering in through the open gate and she followed Maggie with Carl back into the prison. Had she known she was going to go into labor at that moment, she would have ran in the opposite direction. She had never wanted Rick more in her life than in that moment. She needed him. She needed Hershel and Carol to help with the baby. 

And when Maggie had found that boiler room, Lori knew. She knew this was it. She knew that the baby was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She knew Carl would have to see everything happen before him. And when there was blood… Lori knew this was the last room she would ever see. 

Because she wanted her baby to live. That was the one thing she could at least give Rick if she couldn’t make it out of this alive. 

All she could think about was the baby, Carl, and Rick. She prayed that Maggie could save her baby because in that moment, that’s all that mattered. She was able to tell Carl everything that she could, everything that she wanted to say. She tried to stay strong for him. She hoped that her family would be okay. She hoped everyone was okay.

Rick had torn through the prison with Daryl and Glenn at his side only to come up short. He wasn’t able to find Lori or the others—only what remained of T-Dog, and Carol’s scarf. What had seemed to be looking up had just crashed down. Rick wasn’t willing to give up. He had determination etched into his face and Daryl was ready to back him up at a moment’s notice. 

They were just about ready to storm the prison again before a baby’s cry reverberated out into the open air, stopping Rick dead in his tracks. 

When Maggie emerged from the very door they had entered earlier with a baby cradled to her chest and Carl at her side, everyone knew what had happened. Tears had streaked down both of their faces as Carl hung his head, unable to make an eye contact with his father. 

Lori was gone, just like that. She was taken from them—taken from her family. 

Daryl could only stare at the door, not wanting to give up himself. He was waiting for Lori to walk out that door but she never came. But the realization hit him a lot sooner than it hit Rick. It hit everyone before it hit Rick. 

“Where is she?” Rick stumbled forward on weak legs, his eyes jumping back and forth from Maggie to Carl. And the man just broke down. 

Here Daryl was trying to support Rick all this time and he hadn’t even realized it. He was taking care of Lori for him because he couldn’t. And now things were out of his control—Daryl and Rick’s both. 

Maggie had brought the baby over to Hershel to let him check. Daryl wasn’t even sure he caught everything Hershel had said. He heard ‘she’, ‘healthy’, and ‘won’t survive’ and that was enough for him. He immediately spoke up and headed for his bike. He wasn’t about to lose another life on top of Lori, as well as T-Dog and quite possibly Carol.

The baby was a girl after all. It was what Lori wanted, what Lori said it was going to be. And so far, the baby seemed healthy. Daryl knew there was no way to console Rick at this time and he thought it best to just let the man grieve for his wife. There was at least something else he could do to help him though, and that was to go on this run. He had to find formula and any other baby stuff he could round up. If he couldn’t help Rick himself physically, he could help him by taking care of his newborn baby girl. 

And when Daryl had returned with Maggie and the things they needed, he was the first one to swoop that little baby up into his arms and give her the first ounce of food she’d ever received. He was determined to make sure she got everything she could ever want or need. For Rick, and for Lori.

“Lil Ass Kicker,” Daryl found himself staring down at the bundle in his arms, a faint smile crossing his lips as he recalled the conversation he had with Lori that night. “It’s a good name, right?”

It didn’t take long to notice that Rick was still missing from the group and Daryl didn’t have to ask. He knew Rick was probably trying to tie up any loose ends, venting and grieving all together. This was the harsh world they lived in. 

Daryl knew this was it, that this was the push coming to shove. These people needed him just as much as he needed them. There was no way around it. They were a family now. They had been a family all along and just never realized it. All because Lori had found comfort where she least expected it, seeking it from a man who looked like he needed comfort himself. This baby girl would be the daily reminder of those they lost, but also what they gained. Because she would provide them with hope and they would push on. 

This baby girl would be the glue to keep them all together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I wanted to start over and give this way more attention and detail than I did--involve more characters, etc. But I guess it is what it is for now. Maybe I'll attempt a different Daryl and Lori fic in the future.


End file.
